Three way, bondage style
by GiGi.Killjoy.Lambert
Summary: a threesome Gerard way/Frank Iero or Adam Lambert/Gerard way a little s&m,im not good a summarys just read... if you want
1. Master Gerard

I don't own Adam Lambert, Gerard Way or My Chemical Romance. Bondage, lots of cursing, and sexual activity will take place if you don't like please don't read. This is my first story please be honest.  
>Enjoy!<p>

Gerard threw me on the bed, pulling Frank after him. They roughly kissed ripping off each others clothes.

"Umm Gerard," Frank moaned.

He pushed him into the wall hard.

"Its master," he said evilly.

Frank pulled on his hair, desperately clinging to him.

"Go to the corner you whore," he laughed causing Frank to mumble angrily.

"You," he pointed to me then the floor, "On your knees and open your mouth."

I quickly did as I was told, my mouth opened wider as I saw the size of Gerard's dick. I licked the sides and his tip pushing his dick deep down my throat, slowly going up and down.

"Faster," he moaned.

I quickened my pace almost chocking in the process.

"Yes's yesss" I moaned louder.

Gerard started to fuck my face going fast and faster.

"Ohm fuck FUCKKKKK," he shot his come down my throat.

He breathed hard ripping off my clothes, "You and Frank on the bed NOW!" He yelled.

We looked at each other dumbfounded but then remembered his promise.

"I SAID BEND OVER!" he yelled louder hitting our asses hard.

He rubbed our asses quickly replacing them with a hard smack causing a grunt from Frank.

"I guess ill start with you" he smirked , "And I better not here a word."

Frank looked over at me and swallowed hard, SMACK a pained look washed over his face.  
>SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK<p>

"Ow owww oww" he cried.

"I thought i said quiet," his voice sent a chill up my spine.

-sigh-"Maybe this will help," he stuffed Franks boxers in his mouth and my panties in my mouth, "I better not hear you either," he waved a finger at me.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
>Frank let out a muffled cry, and let the tears fall<br>SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Pweees pweeeeees" he begged.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Gerard stopped and rubbed Franks freshly spanked ass, "I hope you learned?" He asked causing Frank to nod quickly." Well good" he laughed hitting his ass a last time.

"Well you've been a good girl and you did a good job so ill go easy on you."

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
>I gasped in pain, i didn't know he hit so hard.<p>

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Pweeeees pweeeeees mawster stwp," i begged there my panties.

Gerard brought down smack after smack.

He rubbed our asses, "Now this is how i like my slaves." He pulled out our muzzles, "On your backs," he ordered.

He carassed us, tempted us, teased us.  
>Gerard rapped his hand around Franks cock and slowly started to finger me causing a moan to escape our lips. He went a little faster and harder.<p>

"Ummmmmmm yahh," Frank moaned starting to breathe hard.

"Ahhh faster," I begged.

Gerard went faster and faster bringing us closer to our orgasms.

"Now say my name, scream it so everyone knows who you belong to."

"Gerard," we said together.

"Louder," he smiled.

"Gerard!", We said louder.

"I said scream," he went faster making us feel pure ecstasy.

"Ahh GERRRRRARRRDDDDDDDDDDDD,"we both yelled panting.

Gerard pulled up Frank kissing him passionately again, grabbing my hand rubbing it all over their bodies. He let his grip on us go kissing me hard making Frank caress our bodies turning us all on again. Frank kissed me sweetly making me blush while Gerard pulled on his hair and squeezed my boobs harshly.

"On your hands and knees," he ordered me.

Gerard took his place at my mouth and Frank at my vagina, they both slammed in hard. They went slow slowly increasing their pace, Gerard was twisting my nipples and abusing my boobs while Frank was rubbing me sweetly. Right when I was going to come Gerard and Frank switched places. They started up again, Frank grabbed my head and went faster and faster while Gerard roughly fucked me slapping my ass hard every time he pulled out

"Don't you dare come," he yelled at us.

They went faster and faster, I thought I was going to lose it. Gerard shot his come up my pussy .

"Come my slaves," he breathed going faster.

I came at the pleasure, swallowing Franks load.

"Come my slaves," he motioned us to the bed. And we fell asleep cuddling together.

THE END :)

Well I hope you guys liked it. If you have a request I might make a chapter... just put the people :))) please review?


	2. Dominate Adam

I couldn't wait to post this… hope you like J please review,

Imp sorry if there were lots of mistakes .

I opened my eyes, still feeling the pain of the nipple clamps he put on me yesterday. Stretching out my feet was a hard task when u where chained to the wall by a collar. Adam walked into the room causing me to turn my head, he had a red head on a leash dragging him to my side."Look I brought you a new friend, pet," he looked in my eyes testing me."Thank you master," I swallowed my pride and thanked him, not wanting to sound selfish and earn a chained the red head next to me, lifting us we were on our hands and knees."Play nice, you too," he laughed leaving the room."Hi imp Gerard, " the read head spoke."Hey imp- ," he cut me off."Yah Gigi I know all the did was talk about you," Gerard said.I blushed opening my mouth to speak. "Nothing good to be honest, he said we were- ," he stopped talking when he saw Adam returned holding a belt and plugs. We looked fearfully at each other then back at Adam."Since you want to be naughty pets, imp going to have to punish you," he stated dominantly."Please master don't," I asked Adam pushed the plugs deep up our asses bringing pain filled cries and tears from Gerard and I."Only to be fair," he slipped a cock ring on Gerard's gripped the belt tightly in his hands."Spread your legs, both of you," he did as we were told exposing our self's to our master, waiting to receive our SWAT SWAT "Ahhhh," I yelled rubbing my yanked away my hands tying them to the floor, and pushing a gag in my mouth. SWAT SWAT SWAT he landed three moreSWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT I let out a muffled scattered smack all over, my ass, thighs, and pussy. "Now you," he pulled on Gerard's SWAT SWAT SWAT SWATGerard kept still taking his punishment better than i could SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWATAdam rained smacks all over Gerard, punishing him just as he did to rubbed a hand over our abused skin, " You two better have learned! Or else," he warned unchained us, "69 NOW!", Adam yelled pulling the gag from my ran into postion."You better make him orgasm," he threatened me." You better make her come he yelled to Gerard."I slowly sucked on Gerard, pushing his friend in and out. I sped up my pace when Adam started to pull hair, hit , scratch. Spinning my tongue around his dick, sucking harder and pushed in his tongue, then eating me out. He started to rub my clit while pushing his tongue in deeper and deeper. I didn't take long for me to get turned on, but when he started to nibble we got lost in our arousal."Ahh ohh yeahhh YESSSS!" We came together."Now over the bed," he ordered me, then pushed Gerard over taking his place on top."You will fuck her and I will fuck you," Adam flatly all took our places, they started slow but sped up, eventually slamming into each other."You two better not come until I say," he smirked evilly knowing we were touchier my boobs squashing them hard and pinching the nipples threw the clamps, while Adam rubbed his balls slamming his hips hard into his punished ass."Master can I come," I begged over and over until I couldn't hold it any a few more thrust Adam comedy filling him."Now my pet," Gerard came threw the ring filling my pussy with his chained me back in the corner, and walked out with Gerard."You should of listened pet," Adam yelled to me, leaving me alone in the corner.


End file.
